


Todo estaba bien

by Pycroft



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el día del aniversario de Mycroft y Greg. El detective se ha tomado el día libre, con la idea de escribir una carta.<br/>Al tener el papel al frente suyo, se da cuenta que no era tan fácil como lo pensó.<br/>¿Qué podría poner antes que Mycroft llegara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo estaba bien

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC.  
> Yo solo los uso para calmar mis ideas persistentes sobre Mystrade.

Frustrado. No había otra palabra que resumiera mejor el como se sentía Greg. Frustrado.

Maldijo por milésima vez la idea de John y el haber estado tan seguro de que escribirle algo a Mycroft era cosa fácil.  
Tenía la mente en blanco y seis marcas de dientes en la punta de su lápiz.

¿Dónde comenzar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué vocabulario utilizar?

Greg podía no leer mucho actualmente, pero sabía defenderse en una discusión y contaba con un léxico más o menos decente. Ahora la cosa era plasmarlo en un papel. 

"Querido Mycroft". Lo borroneó, negando con su cabeza.  
No era una carta para alguien que vivía en China. Él lo veía todos los días en el departamento. Ese saludo estaba demás.

"Mycroft". -Mucho mejor- pensó -Ahora, por lo siguiente.

Greg miró el nombre de su pareja plasmada en la esquina de la hoja y casi arruga el papel al no tener ni una sola idea con qué rellenarlo. 

Una hora después, el detective tenía una hoja llena de "Mycroft" formando un corazón.  
Suspiró frustrado y caminó a la cocina. Tal vez si comía algo, el bloqueo creativo se le esfumaría.

El reloj marcaba las doce y media. Aún había tiempo.

Cogió unas cuantas donas de la refrigeradora y se sentó en el sofá marrón de la sala.  
Necesitaba inspiración y nada mejor que ver al mismo Mycroft.

Sacó su celular con la mano izquierda, abriendo la galería de fotos, y una vez encontrado el video, lo colocó encima de sus piernas y le dio reproducir.

-Gregory, apaga la cámara- dijo un Mycroft desde la pantalla.  
Greg oyó un chasquido de él mismo al ser descubierto, y el sonido de la música clásica de fondo.  
-¿Qué tiene amor? Es solo un recuerdo.

Mycroft acomodó sus lentes, suspirando, y cerró su libro para dejarlo en la elegante mesita de centro. Arqueó una ceja y luego de cruzar las piernas, le miró.  
-No estoy presentable para un video, Gregory. Estoy en bata de dormir y con el cabello despeinado.

La risa del detective se oyó desde el teléfono.  
-Oh vamos, Myc. Puedes estar desnudo y aún así verte malditamente precioso.

Mycroft se sonrojó notoriamente y luego de darle una sonrisa sincera, se levantó del sofá y le rodeó con los brazos, desapareciendo la mitad de su cuerpo en la pantalla.  
-Eso es trampa cariño.

Greg oyó la risa del político, segundos antes del fin del video.  
La escena había sucedido un sábado por la mañana, y luego de pasar todo el día juntos, se habían ido a acostar temprano.

Si bien su memoria no le fallaba, le había tomado una foto al pelirrojo apenas se levantó.  
Greg cruzó los dedos, esperando encontrar uno de sus tesoros más preciados, y sonrió como un tonto al ver que aún tenía la imagen guardada en su celular.

Mycroft se encontraba echado, con los edredones a la cintura y un mechón sobre la frente. Los rayos de sol le caían en la espalda y el rostro, acentuando sus hermosas pecas y el color rojizo de su cabello.  
Greg había despertado minutos antes, renovado luego de un día de descanso, y al ver la magnífica vista de su al frente, se deslizó fuera de las mantas y le tomó una foto desde el costado de la pateadera.  
Como amaba a ese hombre.

El detective se pasó mirando sus fotos durante una hora, y si no fuera por el sonido de un mensaje nuevo, ni cuenta se hubiera dado.

Agradecía tener una memoria expansible y poder coleccionar cada momento preciado con Mycroft.  
Tenía desde fotos secretas, hechas de perfil, hasta fotos de los dos juntos, hechas por insistencia de Greg.

También habían algunas donde no salía ninguno de los dos, y aún así recordaba el motivo por el cual las había hecho.

Estaba la foto de los zapatos del político, tomado como broma a su pulcritud, al de los panqueques, preparados luego de su primera noche viviendo juntos, las rosas de colores, mandadas en un mensaje a John por no saber que color le gustaría al político, y más.

Contestó el mensaje con un "Suerte en tu reunión, Myc. Te quiero" y fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

Encendió el reproductor de música y soltó una risilla al oír los sonidos de un violín siendo tocado.  
Decidió no cambiarlo y terminó de limpiar todo al ritmo de Tchaikovsky.  
"Marcha eslava" era uno de los pocos que le gustaba a Greg, y a pesar de no ser el estilo de Mycroft, este decidió conservarla por él.

Iba silbando al compás de la melodía cuando posó sus ojos en una nota que recordaba no haber estado allí ayer. 

"He preparado café pasado en la mañana. Hay agua en el termo. Intentaré salir temprano de la reunión, no ordenes nada para comer.  
Y Gregory. Quita la nota cuando termines de leerla. Subo mi recompensa a un paseo"

Greg rió entre dientes y fue a servirse una taza de café.  
No pensaba retirar la nota, y menos con una recompensa debajo de sus expectativas. Tendría que ofrecer más.

Pasó su mirada por cada nota pegada en la refrigeradora, y luego de un suspiro, cambió de parecer y las sacó.  
Haría una excepción por ser su aniversario.

Sabía que a Mycroft le disgustaba ver notas que ya no servían en la cocina, pero era consciente de que al detective le gustaba conservarlas, y esa era la razón por la que trataba de convencerle para que las saque por su cuenta. 

Aquellos papeles adhesivos llevaban cosas simples como "Llego tarde. Pide comida", "Lava los platos, mañana lo hago yo" o "Compra té, no he tenido tiempo".

Greg guardó todos los papelitos en el cajón del mesón y colocó su taza en el lavadero. Ya había desperdiciado medio día y tenía que seguir intentando escribir.

Se quedó alrededor de quince minutos sentado en su escritorio, y aún sin ninguna idea aparecida en su mente, arrastró los pies hasta la cama. 

Suspiró al tener el olor exquisito del político invadiendo sus fosas nasales.  
Y como quien no quiere la cosa, se levantó de un salto hacia el ropero, pasando sus manos por los trajes perfectamente planchados. 

Descolgó uno de ellos, junto al chaleco y los zapatos, y se colocó todo con el más cuidado posible.  
Se miró de perfil en el espejo, y casi explota de risa al verse tan formal.  
Solo faltaba peinarse hacia atrás y un paraguas para imitar a Mycroft. 

Bufó a los minutos y cayó sobre la cama con el chaleco abierto.  
No sabía como su pareja podía pensar que estaba gordo cuando él tuvo que contener el aire para que no explotara un botón.

Decidió darse un baño luego de colocar todo en su sitio, y se demoró casi una hora entre cambiarse y arreglar la sala.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y seguía con el papel en blanco.  
Se tiró practicamente en el sofá, y cerró los ojos para imaginar cada cosa que le gustaba de Mycroft. Era una buena idea decírselas en la carta.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, imponente y con una mirada gélida.  
Como había cambiado con él, en el transcurso del tiempo. Y como luego de casi cinco años, se habían vuelto amigos en todo el uso de la palabra.  
Recordaba sus detalles, sus salidas, su interés, lo atento que era.

Mycroft tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico y casi lo decía como si hubiera nacido para eso. A Greg le encantaba y la sonrisa inconsciente que llevaba en el rostro, era muestra de aquello.

Adoraba ver como se preocupaba por las personas que quería, como Sherlock y él, y como la mayoría no se daba cuenta porque no lo verbalizaba.  
Era preocupación sincera. Porque en vez de recibir un "Cuídate, posiblemente hoy llueva", tenía un carro esperándole al salir de Scotland Yard, con un café adentro.

Greg amaba muchas cosas de Mycroft, y enumerándolas, nunca supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Despertó adormilado, unas horas después, y aún con sueño, arrastró sus pies hasta la habitación y escribió en una nueva carta, lo único que sintió en esos momentos. Sin pensarlo más, se tapó con la frazada y siguió soñando con el pelirrojo, un paraguas y un día lluvioso.

Mycroft llegó exhausto, recordándose que hoy era su aniversario y aún tenía que darle el regalo a Gregory antes de dormir.  
Suspiró de alivio al abrir la puerta y frunció el ceño al encontrar todo en silencio.

Caminó a pasos ligeros, presionando su sombrilla sobre su palma, y de un solo movimiento, entró a su dormitorio.

Aún recordaba los entrenamientos recibidos para el trabajo de campo al entrar al MI6.

Gregory se encontraba dormido, sobre la colcha, y Mycroft sintió que el alma se le regresaba al pecho al verlo sin un rasguño.

Sonrió, observando su rostro relajado por unos segundos, y pasando su vista por todo el lugar, notó una carta encima del escritorio. 

La alcanzó con elegancia, y no le bastó más de unos segundos en leerla.  
Casi suelta la hoja al entender lo que decía.

Apretó los labios, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y recogió el ramo de lluvias que descansaba junto a donde había estado la nota.

Se deslizó con cuidado encima de la cama y acarició lentamente los cabellos canos del inspector.

Greg sonrió, una vez que tomó conciencia, y alcanzó la mano del político para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Hey- le dijo con la voz más baja de lo normal.  
Mycroft apretó el agarre.

-Buenas noches, Gregory.  
-¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión?

El pelirrojo sonrió, esperando que se acordara de la nota y obviar la conversación del trabajo, y luego de esperar un momento, Greg se alzó de golpe y miró al escritorio.

Mycroft le abrazó por detrás, rodeándole con sus manos su cintura, y le dio un ligero beso en la nuca.  
El detective tembló, preso de los nervios y se tranquilizó al ver que una de las manos de su pareja daba pequeños círculos en su brazo.

-Sobre la carta...- dijo en un murmullo.  
-Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Greg respiró bruscamente al oír esas palabras del político, y se volteó para encararlo.  
Mycroft le miraba de manera tranquila y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, comunicando un "Todo está bien".

Siempre se decían te quiero, y ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de aumentar la intensidad de las palabras.  
Aún cuando vivían juntos, sentían que aquella frase era dar un paso más en la relación, y a causa de una carta, ya lo habían dado.

Mycroft le jaló hacia la sala, y una vez que le tuvo sentado en el sofá, le besó lentamente.

-Feliz aniversario, Gregory.

Greg sintió algo frío deslizarse por su dedo y supo todo lo que significaba.  
Brillaba con la luz y tenía un pequeño grabado en el interior.  
Sonrió emocionado y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Dime por favor que te compraste uno igual.

Mycroft rió, sabiendo que era su forma de decir sí y asintió mientras le daba un beso en su hombro.  
Se alejó unos centímetros, arqueando una ceja y el detective sonrió para besarle otra vez. Murmuró un "Sí, sí, estuvo de más preguntar" y le jaló hasta la cocina.

Cuando ambos estuvieron al frente de la refrigeradora, Greg sonrió y alzó los brazos para darle dramatismo.  
-¡Feliz aniversario, Myc!

El político rió, al entender a que se refería, y le abrazó por tercera vez en la noche.  
-Supongo que te debo un paseo.

Greg negó con la cabeza y suspiró.  
-Considéralo tu regalo.

Ambos hombres sonrieron y se dirigieron otra vez al sofá, para tomar uno de los vinos de celebración.  
Greg sacó su celular, de manera disimulada, y tomó una foto mientras Mycroft bebía de su copa.

Puede que no haya escrito lo mejor del mundo, ni le haya regalado una cena costosa en algún restaurante de renombre, pero sabía que Mycroft amaba estas cosas y jamás, le pediría algo más.  
Porque ya habían vivido, y ambos habían pasado su época de adolescencia.

Los dos eran adultos, y para ellos, cualquier cosa pequeña hecha del corazón, valía mucho más.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me gustan más las notas al final -Así no obligo a nadie a leerlas- y pues, quise dejar una aquí, ya que es mi primer trabajo escrito en AO3. Espero que les guste y Fatson, si lees esto, la obra es para ti. Gracias por leer y ¡Un erizo para ustedes!  
> Oh, y si tienen alguna recomendación o me faltó algún dato que rellenar, no duden en decírmelo por favor. Soy un poco -mucho- novata en esto.


End file.
